Chuck vs The Glorified Babysitter with a Car
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: One day a nanny shows up at the Buy More with a broken laptop asking for Chuck's help. At first he think's it's a normal computer job until he flashes and see's that it belongs to a Fulcrum agent and it includes valuable information. Can him and Team Bartowski save the day (oh dear god does this sound cheesy but I hope you like hahaha) eventual Chuck/OC more info inside!


**This just sort of popped into my head and I thought it might be fun to write it takes place around like season 2 and yeah so I just hope you guys have fun reading this I wouldn't say this is going to be like super serious! Just letting you know though I'm a serious Charrah shipper, (but I just wanted to do something Chuck/OC) anyways as I'm making my way through this series (on season two at the moment) let me just say this ship is just giving me so many feels like ugh!**

Having just ended an enjoyable night of a midnight movie premiere and a early breakfast at Denny's the early morning air had caused us to put on our light sweaters as we tip toed lightly through the halls of my best friends apartment complex  
"So what'd you think?" My best friend Peggy, whispered to me not wanting to disturb any of her neighbors. I had a quick cold chill and let down my ginger hair from it's ponytail, hoping that it could cover the back of my neck from the chill,it was a strange thing to do but it felt actually better.  
"It was fun!" I simply answered and then let out a yawn.  
"And?" Peggy asked giving me a suggestive nudge.  
"Denny's is still disappointing no matter how appetizing they make their food look in advertisements?"I admitted not really getting what the nudge was for. She gave me a quick roll of her eyes.  
"Nick!" She suggested as we stood outside her door now.

Despite me wanting this to be a girls night out,Peggy had invited her two friends to come along with us, and I said yes due to the fact that I'm a slight pushover. What she forgot to mention though was that her two friends were male, and they were attractive, which kind Of caught me off guard when they came to pick me up and I was in my comfy workout shorts(I like to call them that because workout shorts sounds a whole lot better than lounge pants), a shirt that I reserved for stay in pj days, and a seen better days sweater I wore for chem labs in college, because I'm to cheap to buy a $40 lab coat that I'll only wear for one class. Despite my surprise though to these new strangers, I went along with it and actually got acquainted with her friends, although it was admittedly awkward. At some points where we had to split apart and sort of pair off. Peggy would usually be with her friend Dan and I would be paired up with Nick.  
"I liked him he was nice?"I told her hoping this wasn't going where I think this was going. She made a hand gesture saying "yes and?"  
"You set me up didn't you?"I guessed,part of me had been thinking it the whole time but didn't really want to jump to conclusions about it. Although it was kind of a dead give away that this was her plan all along,due to the fact that every now and then I'd catch Dan and her sneaking glances at Nick and I sharing popcorn.  
"Maybe?yes?no! Yes" she sighed and I smiled.  
"You could've told me before hand or else I wouldn't have gone like this" I motioned to my attire feeling embarrassed now of all of it.  
"I wanted you to be you. If I told you beforehand you would've been all squeaky and awkward" She said and she did have a point.  
"Either version of me still repels men" I joked making a reference to my lack of boyfriends in the past.  
"Noooo you just have high standards, that just means you're looking for 'the one' and that you're not the type of girl that'll just go for any old fling and that's good"she said with a smile on her face as she turned towards her door fiddling with the lock now.  
"You stole that from my mom"I realized.  
"I might have, but I'm only saying it because I love you" she replied in a fake sweet sounding voice. I was suddenly caught off guard as someone bumped into me from behind making me unleash a girly scream which I quickly covered up as I turned around and saw this tall guy with mussed up dark hair behind me, the more important thing though was that he definitely did not scream late night serial killer, considering he had a nice guy feel about him, unless that was the look he was going for.

"I am so sorry" he apologized backing up a bit.  
"Oh hey Chuck! Late night for you as well?" Peggy asked as she bumped the door open with her hip.  
"Ummm yeah just heading back from Sarah's an-"  
"Cool" she cut him off trying to mentally tell me to follow her in now, I could tell from her face that sleep was calling her. I nodded at her and then turned to the guy Chuck, and gave him a nod of farewell as I followed in behind her.

"Sorry again" he whispered as he made his way to his apartment.  
"It's fine" I whispered back closing the door behind me only to Peggy find on the couch already asleep. I did a little fist bump as this made me realize I could steal her bed for the night.  
"Hey Peggy if you want me to sleep in your bed for the night while you stay out here don't say anything" I whispered to her just to double check. I was met with silence

"Woohoo" I silently said to myself as I skipped to her room and hopped into her bed.

* * *

"Can I braid your hair" the young voice of Emma Knightly woke me up from my quick three second nap as she asked me the same question she had been asking me every since I woke her up. The kid had an obsession with playing with my hair, and it is a terrifying torture to endure. I've learned though that if I pretended to be busy and ignored her she'd stop, but not today.

Apparently catching about 3 hours of sleep at Peggy's wasn't good enough for me because I was definitely off my game today with my job. I'm a nanny/house sitter for this rich widower who's lineage goes all the way back to some nephew's cousin of a king that ruled over this small country that no one has ever heard of. My main job is to keep the heirs of this fortune entertained during the vacation season whilst school is out and their dad goes and does, whatever it is he does. The rest of the year I just keep watch of the house, from the nice little pool house I live in out back. I honestly should probably be a bit more concerned about my lack of knowledge on the background of the family I work for but when you're given a four figured paycheck monthly and you don't have to worry about the cost of utilities, you learn to just not ask and watch the kids. It's not like I hate my job though I love the girls. There's Posey, who's 13 and like every 13 she can be severely annoying at most times, Emma, who's 6 and is as adorable as a button, and the newest Knightly child Lydia, who's 2 and is probably going to be the cause of why I'm going to get grey hair so early.

"Can I braid your hair?" Emma asked again.  
"Oh my god Emma shut up!" Posey snapped at her ,glancing up from her newest Iphone. Emma let out a shocked squeak as she about to tattletale on her sister to me.

"Really?" I looked at Posey.  
"SHE IS!" I gave her a look and she let out a huff as she reclined back in her chair and started flipping through the TV channels.  
"So what are we going to do today?" Emma asked sitting on my lap now.

"I think just this, if that's alright?" I told her with a smile on my face. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head at me.

Suddenly I realized something. It was quiet, way to quiet for this hour. I usually let Lydia sleep in later then her sisters but she should've come stomping out of her room by now.  
"I'll be right back" I told the two children as I got up and headed up the stairs.  
"Lydia?" I asked glancing into her room to find it empty. My call for her was met with silence.  
"Lydia?" I asked again my voice rising a bit now, but then I noticed it. The one door in the entire house that wasn't supposed to be open was open. The door to my boss(Roger Knightly's) office.  
"Seriously" I groaned to myself as I started walking towards it. There was really only two major rules I had been told to follow when I first got the job, the kids aren't allowed entrance into the office and don't break into the wine cellar when the family wasn't home.

"How'd you even get in here?" I whispered to myself as I entered the room to find Lydia pretty much investigating what looked like several fragile items on the desk.

"Hi" she smiled at me as she said one of the few words she knew.

"Nononononon" I tried to say calmly to her so I wouldn't freak her out,and as I started heading towards her I heard a crunching noise under my foot that made me cringe in horror.  
_OH god oh god I'm dead. Wait ok hang on lets not freak out maybe it's a potato chip _I tried to tell myself. I looked down and found underneath my foot a crushed keyboard to what looked like a pretty swank laptop with a black screen, which I knew was not supposed to be black since it was turned on. I leaned down and shifted the screen back and forth a bit, and every now and then I'd get a glance at the screen's wallpaper, which was some weird symbol, as the screen lit up. There was a loud over dramatic gasp behind me and I spun around to find Posey and Emma standing in the doorway with their jaw's open.

"Dad is going to kill you" Posey pointed out the obvious.  
"Shhhhhh" I told her as I picked up Emma and tried to straighten thing's out a bit on the desk.  
"But he is" Posey told me.  
"Stop it Posey, no he won't! You'll fix it won't you?" Emma asked me.  
"Sure I will" I lied trying to push them out now. My main priority was to basically get them out of the room at the moment, before I had a major freak out/mental breakdown in front of them.  
"Hey guys why don't you take Emma down stairs and break into my stash of Lucky Charms" I told them as I began to close the door a bit.  
"REALLY?!" Emma asked excitedly, for being gone so often her dad was still quite restrictive on their diet, so sugary treats were a rarity for the Knightly children. I nodded as a response. Once I made sure they were down the stairs I quickly picked up the laptop and placed it on the desk trying to see if there was anything I could do to repair the damage, but it only seemed to make thing's worse and the screen hardly lit up anymore.  
"Ok keep calm, keep calm" I told myself trying to take yoga breath's which quickly turned into me hyperventilating. I was definitely fired. I quickly took out my phone and dialed.  
"Hello?" the tired voice of Peggy answered.  
"Help me" I whispered.  
"Was wrong" she yawned, she apparently must've finally been getting up.

"So you know how I said my boss was awesome and basically only gave me two rules to follow when I got the job?" I reminded her, giving up now on trying to fix the computer.

"Hmmm"

"I just broke one of them, and now Mr. Knightley's computer is busted!"  
"Whoa!" Peggy said sounding awake now at the seriousness of the situation.  
"YEAH!"

"Alright stay calm umm. OH I know a guy! He fixes computers, he works at ummm...ummm it's like Best Buy but technically not Best Buy, it's by that yogurt place"

"Buy More?"  
"Yes! Ok, yeah go there and ask for Chuck, maybe he can give you a neighbor's friend discount? He's like super smart! Oh you know what, we saw him last night actually! You'll recognize him!" she tried to sound optimistic.

"Was he that tall guy?" I asked jogging my memory.  
"Yes and he's super nice he'll probably help you out with like a smile on his face" she joked.  
"Alright then" I nodded.  
"Good luck" she told me  
"Thanks" I sighed as I hung up and quickly grabbed the laptop. I snuck it into my bag as I began loading everything up for the car.  
"Come on, guys we are going out!" I told them as I found the keys.  
"Where?" Posey asked.  
"You guys like Froyo?" Another over dramatic gasp erupted from the girls.  
"Froyo and Lucky Charms. BEST DAY EVER" Emma shouted as she ran out the door and Lydia let out an excited noise.

Who knew the incentive of froyo was all it took to get three little girls into a car faster than a speeding bullet.  
"So did you fix it?" Emma asked as we were driving.  
"The computer?" I asked looking at her in the review mirror. She nodded.  
"Pssh of course I did" I lied. Honestly it was much better to lie to them. I'd much rather get a cut in my pay for having the kids blab about their broken diets then have me get fired for ruining a valuable item in a locked room we weren't supposed to step a foot in.

Today the universe must have known about my problem because I was hardly met with any traffic and got perfect parking and that seemed to brighten up my day a bit.  
"Hey Posey, you have your phone right?" I asked her.  
"Obviously" she sighed I could sense her rolling her eyes at me as she showed me the phone in her hands.  
"I'm going to let you take Emma and Lydia into the Froyo store. I just have to goo..check out something at a different store. Call me if anything goes wrong" I told her as we all began to unbuckle our seat belts.  
"Here's a 20 go crazy" I told them as I handed them some money.  
"You are the best!" Emma told me as she hugged me around the legs. I watched as the three of them walked off to the Froyo store and once they were inside I quickly ran into the Buy More. I did feel slightly rude at ignoring a majority of the staff that asked me if I needed anything or how my morning was going as I stalked to the middle of the store to find Mr. Tall guy himself.  
"I need your help" I told him as I lightly placed the laptop in front of him.

"Hi?" he said confused at my forward greeting or lack thereof.  
"Sorry hi" I apologized at my lack of manners and he gave me a small smile and a wave from his seat.

"I don't know if you remember me, but um listen ok Peggy said I could come to you. Because I kinda broke this laptop here see, and I need it fixed like really quickly or else I'm going to be very unemployed" I said way to fast for any human to understand.  
"How broken is it?" he asked taking a look at it. I lifted the screen up and the wallpaper appeared and then suddenly he got this weird look on his face but it was only for like a milisecond. It sort of reminded me of when Raven would get a vision on That's So Raven, as nerdy as that sounds.

_OH god what if he's predicting me getting fired _I thought.

"You ok?" I asked him and he shook himself out of his reverie and seemed at a loss for words.  
"If it's a lost cause I completely understand and I can-"

"NO nononon" he exclaimed making me jump a bit as he got this terrified look on his face.  
"I mean no, I can fix it!" he tried to shrug his shoulder's nonchalantly which made me chuckle.

_That was a bit Jekyll and Hyde_ I joked to myself.  
"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I couldn't help myself as I let out and excited squeak and nearly hopped over the desk as I gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much! I will give you my first born child, or brownies or like anything!" I told him.  
"I'm good with brownies" he told me.  
"Awesome" I smiled at him.  
"No problem.."  
"Gwen" I introduced myself.  
"Chuck" he said as we shook each other's hands

**So review if you liked it! YAY! **


End file.
